Nurse Call Love Call
by swag 25
Summary: (END) Cerita berdasarkan manga dengan judul yang sama. Kim Jaejoong merupakan siswa kelas x di Shinki high school, ia memiliki anemia serta ketakutan terhadap darah sehingga hanya melihat darah saja ia bisa pingsan. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong, Jung Yunho siswa kelas xii Shinki high school ini memiliki kadar kesialan yang luar biasa. Yunjae
1. Chapter 1

Seorang namja manis terlihat berlarian menuju ruang aula sekolah yang menjadi tempat upacara penerimaan siswa baru di Shinki high school.  
Rambut coklat tuanya terlihat bergerak mengikuti arah angin yang membelai kepalanya, terlihat wajahnya yang mulai ngos ngosan saat berusaha untuk mengambil nafas sambil mengamati ruangan di dalam aula guna menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang namja cantik dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambut hitam melambaikan tangannya. Si namja manis pun pergi ke arah namja cantik tersebut lalu duduk di kursi sebelahnya yang kosong.

"Kau dari mana saja su-i _e,_ kan sudah kuberitahu kemarin kalau upacaranya jam 8"

Namja cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu dengan cerewet mulai menceramahi sahabatnya Kim Junsu yang datang terlambat dalam upacara penerimaan murid baru.

"Mianhe Jongie.. huuh..hhuuhh..".Junsu menjelaskan sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal karena berlari.  
"Alaram ku mati, jadi aku telat bangun..huhh..jadi sekarang sampai mana?"  
Tanya Junsu yang masih harus,mengatur nafasnya.

Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya aneh mendengar pertanyaan Junsu.  
"Sampai Busan! Emangnya kamu naik bus apa Su-ie?pake tanya sampai mana.. upacaranya sudah hampir selesai, kita akan masuk kelas sebentar lagi"

Tak lama kemudian upacara penerimaan telah selesai dan seluruh siswa kini beranjak menuju ruang kelas masing-masing.

"Jadi, kita sekelas"  
Ucap junsu sambil berjalan dibelakang Jaejoong.

"Uhum" jawab namja cantik itu singkat.

Sesampainya di kelas Jaejoong dan Junsu duduk bersebelahan dengan tempat duduk berada paling belakang di dekat jendela yang langsung menghadap lapangan sepak bola.

"Jadi Su-ie, Jongie sudah memutuskan. ."  
Ucap namja cantik itu dengan menatap jendela melihat beberapa siswa sedang sibuk bermain sepak bola.  
Junsu yang mendengar hal itu langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh namja cantik sahabatnya itu.

"Menjadi petugas uks maksudmu.. "

"Um" jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Huft.." Junsu menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Sudahlah Jongie, hentikan keinginanmu itu.."

"Waeyo?"

"Kau tidak ingat jika kau itu punya anemia? Ditambah lagi ketakutanmu terhadap darah. Kau akan pingsan jika,melihat darah sedikit saja. Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi pengurus uks tempat yang didatangi oleh orang yang terluka dan butuh pertolongan."  
Jelas Junsu panjang lebar.

" Jongie kan ingin menolong orang yang terluka suie.. Jongie ingin bisa menolong seperti dalam drama DOTS itu loh suie... kan keren"

"Huft. " Junsu kembali menghela nafas.  
"Aku mengerti niat Jongie baik, tapi kondisi Jongie kan nggak memung

kinkan untuk jadi pengurus uks"

"Pokoknya Jongie akan tetap daftar, kan belum tahu kalau belum mencobanya kan" kekeh Jaejoong.

"Tapi Jongie..."  
Tanpa sengaja tangan junsu yang bergesekan dengan bangkunya tergores dan mengakibatkan munculnya sedikit darah di tangannya, akibat paku bangku yang sedikit mencuat keluar.

"Auch..." lengkuh junsu sambil mencari disekitar tangannya.

Jaejoong yang tanpa sengaja melihat tangan Junsu yang tergores dan sedikit berdarah mulai menaik turunkan dadanya akibat nafas yang mulai tak teratur.

"Suuui..iee"

"Omo!Jongie" kata Junsu segera menolong Jaejoong yang mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

"Jongie... Jaejoongie..." Ucap Junsu terus menerus sambil menepuk nepukkan tangannya ke pipi Jaejoong guna membuat namja cantik itu tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Huhh..inilah sebabnya aku,melarangmu untuk jadi pengurus uks Jongie."

Dengan menghela nafas, Junsu membopong Jaejoong ke ruang uks, karena tidak segera sadar dari pingsannya.

 ***kantin sekolah shinki high school***

Dalam kantin sekolah yang super sibuk terlihat seorang namja jakung yang sedang menikmati sarapannya dengan nikmat.  
Sambil terus mengunyah makanannya ia melihat ke sekeliling kantin, hingga pandangannya tertuju pada dua orang yang sedang berjalan dari pintu masuk kantin.

"Yunho hyung, Yoochun hyung.. sini..sini" teriaknya dengan tangan yang tak henti hentinya melambai.

Dua orang namja yang,tadi dipanggilnya itupun langsung duduk dengan santai di tempat namja jakung tersebut menikmati makanannya.

"Ya Changminnie.. ini masih pagi dan kau sudah menghabiskan 2 mangkuk ramyeon, 1 porsi gimbab, dan 2 gelas jus stroberi... ckckck.. perutmu itu terbuat dari apa sih min..?" Ucap Yoochun yang melihat apa yang ada di meja Changmin.

"Hehe~aku lapar hyung, tadi nggak sempet sarapan." Sambil tertawa Changmin menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun, tak lupa pula memasukkan gimbab kedalam mulutnya.  
Yochun yang melihat Changmin tanpa sadar memijit pelipisnya karena merasa pusing melihat tingkah Changmin.

Sementara itu namja bermata musang yang sejak tadi hanya diam diantara mereka mulai sibuk melihat lihat kedai kantin mana yang dirasa tidak terlalu penuh untuk memesan makanan karena ia sendiri juga lapar karena tadi pagi sibuk membantu upacara penerimaan siswa baru.

"Oh..Yunho hyung mau kemana? " tanya Changmin saat melihat Yunho berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Yunho menoleh sejenak kearah teman temannya Sambil memegang perutnya  
"Aku lapar mau pesan makanan"

"Hati hati hyu..."

Brak

Belum selesai Changmin berbicara, yunho sudah terjatuh dan memegang hidungnya yang seperti nya mengeluarkan darah akibat sodokan tongkat oleh seseorang yang tak sengaja mengenai Yunho saat ia berjalan tak melihat kedepan tadi.

"Yunho/Yunho hyung"

Changmin dan Yuchun yang melihat Yunho terjatuh segera menghampiri.

"Kau tak apa,Yunho yah"  
Yuchun memperhatikan hidung Yunho yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan darah.

"Umm~sebaiknya hyung ke uks" Ucap Changmin setelah melihat hidung Yunho.

Yunho yang mengerti maksud Changmin langsung berdiri dan dengan sedikit sempoyongan menuju uks sekolah.

Kedua sahabatnya yang hanya bisa mematung melihat punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauh kemudian melanjutkan acara makan mereka yang sempat terlupakan.

"Semoga Yunho hyung baik-baik saja" ucap Changmin menghawatirkan Yunho.

"Bukannya ini sudah biasa min.."  
Yochun dengan santainya melahap ramyeon yang telah dibelinya.

"Ya kau benar hyung"  
Kembali bersemangat menyantap makanan makanannya yang tadi sempat terlupakan karena Yunho. Walaupun sempat khawatir terhadap Yunho, namun kedua sahabat nya itu memang,sudah faham dengan keadaan Yunho yang selalu ketiban sial.  
Tak pernah kedua orang tersebut menyaksikan Yunho melewati harinya tanpa mendapatkan luka di tubuhnya.

Saking seringnya terluka Yunho sampai menjadi member aktif dalam uks sekolahnya.

"Kasihan Yunho hyung"  
Ucap Changmin lirih kemudian kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Poor yunho~..


	2. Chapter 2

"Permisi.."  
Junsu dengan hati hati membawa tubuh Jaejoong kedalam ruang uks, dan melihat seorang petugas yang sedang berjaga juga turut segera membantu Junsu membaring kan Namja cantik yang s sedang pingsan ini ke ranjang uks.

"Dia kenapa?"  
Tanya petugas uks sambil menyentuh dahi Jaejoong guna,memastikan namja cantik tersebut demam atau tidak.

"Dia pingsan setelah melihat luka ditanganku yang sedikit berdarah" jelas Junsu sambil memperlihatkan tangannya.

"Hmm, jadi dia phobia pada darah"

"Iya"

Kemudian petugas itu mulai mengobati luka Junsu dengan perlahan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, petugas beranjak dari tempatnya.  
"Aku harus kembali ke kelas, jadwal jagaku sudah habis.. kalau dia sudah sadar dia bisa kembali ke kelasnya, oh dan jangan lupa untuk mengisi buku kunjungannya ya..aku pergi dulu.."

Kemudian ia berlalu menuju ke ruang kelasnya,meninggalkan Junsu sendirian menjaga Jaejoong.

Namja imut itu kemudian mengambil buku agak tebal berwarna merah yang berisikan daftar Setiap siswa yang berkunjung, kemudian menuliskan namanya dan Jaejoong dalam buku tersebut.

"Ung.."

Terdengar lengkuhan dari namja cantik yang sedang terbaring di ranjang uks. Matanya,mulai mengerjap pertanda namja tersebut akan bangun dari pingsannya.

"Jongie.. kau sudah sadar.."  
Junsu menghampiri dan membantu Jaejoong untuk duduk.  
Jaejoong melihat sekelilingnya sambil mengerjabkan matanya agar dapat kembali fokus.

"Ini di mana Suie"

" uks.. kau pingsan tadi"

"Oh"  
Jawab namja cantik itu singkat seperti telah terbiasa dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu aku akan sekalian daftar sebagai pengurus uks."

Junsu memukul kepalanya tak menyangka bahwa namja cantik ini masih tidak menyerah atas keinginannya tersebut padahal dirinya baru saja pingsan akibat phobianya.

"Jongie..-"

Belum selesai Junsu melanjutkan ucapannya, pintu uks terbuka menampilkan namja dengan mata musang yang sedang memegang hidungnya yang tak henti hentinya mengeluarkan darah.

 _Krieettt_

"Permisi..apa kau petugas yang sedang jaga.?"

Namja tersebut menunjuk Junsu sambil berjalan menuju ranjang kosong di sebelah Jaejoong dan Junsu.

Ia berjalan semakin mendekat dan darah yang terlihat di seragam dan sapu tangannya yang berwarna putih itu semakin jelas terlihat oleh Jaejoong dan Junsu.

Junsu hendak menjawab saat kemudian Jaejoong kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"Um.. bukan aku-"

 _Bru_ k

"Jaejoong.. aish.. baru juga dibilangin"

"Eh..eh.. dia kenapa?"

Yunho yang terlihat kebingungan dan khawatir menghampiri Junsu yang sedang membenarkan posisi Jaejoong yang kembali pingsan di ranjang uks.

Sadar bahwa ia tidak sendirian dalam ruangan ini, kemudian menoleh kearah Yunho yang masih memasang wajah bingung dan khawatir nya.  
Tapi, tunggu...cairan apa yang mengalir dari hidung Yunho?

"Ya! Jangan biarkan mimisanmu menetes seperti itu donk."

Yunho yang tersadar, langsung kembali membuntu hidungnya dengan sapu tangan yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Anak ini takut sekali akan darah, ia juga memiliki anemia"  
Ucap Junsu memecah kesunyian yang terjadi diantara mereka, serta guna menjawab pertanyaan Yunho tadi.

"Haahh"  
Junsu menghela nafasnya sembari membenarkan posisi selimut Jaejoong dan merapikan rambut yang menutupi poninya.

"Padahal ia akan pingsan jika melihat darah sedikit saja.. tapi.. ia tetap bersikeras untuk menjadi pengurus uks"

 _"Wah..wah.. cantik sekali"_ gumamnya dalam hati

Yunho yang sedari tadi memerhatikan interaksi kedua orang tersebut, kemudian memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu setelah mendengar ucapan Junsu, entah ia kagum akan motivasi Jaejoong untuk menjadi pengurus uks dan betapa cantiknya namja tersebut atau ia merasa kasihan kepadanya yang dengan begitu mudahnya bisa kehilangan kesadaran.

"Oh iya, maaf tapi aku bukan pengurus uks, aku hanya menjaganya. Kebetulan pengurus yang berjaga belum datang"

"Oh tidak apa, aku bisa mengobati sendiri, aku sudah biasa."

Yunho kemudian berjalan menuju rak obat obatan mencari obat yang tepat serta tak lupa ia membawa kotak p3k yang tersedia kemudian membawanya ke meja yang tersedia.  
Tak berapa lama kemudian mimisannya berhenti dan Yunho mulai memberikan obat di daerah hidungnya yang terluka akibat sodokan benda saat di kantin tadi.

"Oh ia, nama kamu dan temanmu itu siapa? Emm, aku Yunho, Jung Yunho kelas 3-a"

"Ah.. aku Kim Junsu dan ia Kim Jaejoong kami kelas 1-a, sunbae"

"Cukup panggil hyung saja, oh ia aku sudah selesai, ini tolong berikan untuk temanmu itu, saat ia sudah sadar nanti. Maaf sudah membuatnya takut dan pingsan lagi"

Yunho kemudian menyodorkan origami berbentuk angsa yang tadi dilipatnya dengan kertas bekas di meja.

Junsu menerimanya dengan raut wajah yang kebingungan dengan sikap si sunbae yang baru dikenalnya tersebut, kemudian memasukkan origami tersebut kedalam saku jasnya dengan hati hati.

"Terima Kasih sunbae, ah maksudku hyung"

Yunho tersenyum kemudian beranjak keluar dari uks.

Junsu hanya memperhatikan punggung Yunho yang menghilang dari balik pintu uks, kemudian beralih menghadap Jaejoong.

"Huh.. Jongie pasti masih lama sadarnya. Sebaiknya aku ikutan tidur saja, lumayan bisa bolos"

Junsu lalu merebahkan diri di ranjang sebelah. Dan perlahan memejamkan matanya.

 ***kelas 3-b***

Yunho kembali kedalam kelasnya yang masih ramai karena guru yang mengajar tidak dapat hadir sehingga menggantinya dengan tugas.  
Terlihat duo Changmin dan Yoochun sedang bercanda ria dengan sesekali mengerjakan tugasnya.  
Diantara mereka bertiga Changmin lebih muda 1 tahun dari mereka, karena otaknya yang encer Changmin dapat sekelas dengan kedua teman yang dianggap hyungnya sendiri tersebut.  
Kalau Yoochun sebelas duabelas lah dengan Yunho. Pintar tapi gak menonjol banget kayak Changmin.

"Yunho hyung, sudah mendingan" tanya Changmin ketika melihat Yunho yang memasuki kelas dan menuju bangkunya yang berada di dekat Yoochun.

"Hmm.. " jawabnya singkat.

Tak berapa lama setelah mereka bertiga selesai mengerjakan tugas, Yunho bertanya kepada dua sahabatnya tentang kondisi namja cantik yang ditemuinya tadi.

"Hmm, Changmin ah.. apakah phobia akan darah bisa disembuhkan?"

Changmin yang sedang menikmati cemilan nya menatap Yunho dengan pandangan sedikit heran, mengapa hyungnya bertanya begitu, tidak mungkin kan jika ia phobia terhadap darah sementara dia sendiri setiap hari selalu berdarah. Begitulah pikir Changmin.

"Tergantung penderitanya hyung"

Yunho mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, karena tak mengerti dengan ucapan Changmin.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, pada dasarnya semua phobia itu bisa sembuh jika penderitanya mampu menghalau ketakutannya, tapi bisa juga disembuhkan melalui pengobatan dan juga terapi"

Yunho yang menyimak penjelasan dari Changmin terdiam sejenak seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Yoochun yang merasa tindakan Yunho yang sedikit aneh mulai curiga terhadapnya, jangan jangan ada sesuatu ketika di uks tadi.

"Memang ada apa Yun?"

"Ti..tidak ada apa-apa, aku cuma penasaran saja"  
Elak Yunho secara langsung ketika mendapati Yoochun mulai curiga padanya.

Dalam hati ia sedikit bersedih karena dia tidak dapat dekat-dekat dengan malaikat cantik yang ditemuinya tadi.  
Secara, dia adalah orang yang sering terluka. Dan ia tidak mau sampai melihat malaikatnya ketakutan seperti tadi.

"Huft... kenapa kita seperti magnet yang berlawanan arah..?Kim Jaejoong.. malaikatku.."

 ***uks***

Seorang namja cantik sedang mengerjakan matanya pertanda ia akan segera tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Suie.."

"Jongie, sudah sadar? Masih pusing?"  
Tanya Junsu pada namja cantik tersebut yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Minum obat dulu!"

Junsu langsung memberikan segelas air dan juga sebuah obat penambah darah.  
Jaejoong langsung meminum obat itu dan sedikit merebahkan diri pada sandaran ranjang uks.

Junsu mengamati Jaejoong dengan seksama.

"Jongie, apa kau tetap mau menjadi pengurus uks ?"  
Tanya Junsu meyakinkan

"Iya"  
Ucap Jaejong mantab, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.  
"Setidaknya aku ingin mengobati luka orang yang aku cintai"

Junsu memandang agak sendu kepada namja cantik di depannya ini, karena hal itu adalah hal yang mustahil jika kondisinya seperti ini. Namun ia memilih diam tidak menyanggah ucapannya, karena bagaimanapun ia sangat menyayangi Jongie dan tak ingin namja itu bersedih

"Emm, Suie, bagaimana dengan siswa tadi?"  
Tanya Jaejoong yang mengingat kejadian sebelum ia pingsan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Oohh.. ia sudah pergi, tadi ia merasa gak enak karena sudah membuatmu takut "maaf" katanya"

Junsu kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Ini"  
Ia memberikannya pada Jaejoong, origami angsa yang tadi diberikan oleh Yunho.

"Dia semangat sekali melipatnya, dari kertas bekas yang ada di situ"  
Ucap Junsu menunjuk tumpukan kertas tak terpakai di atas meja.

Jaejoong menatap origami angsa yang kini ada ditangannya.

 _"Hihi angsa yang jelek sekali"_

 _"_ Namanya siapa? Suie..?"

"Hmm.. aku agak lupa, sebentar aku ambilkan buku hadir uks.."

Junsu beranjak mengambil buku agak tebal yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menulis namanya dan Jaejoong.

"Ini Jung Yunho"  
Junsu memberikan daftar tersebut.

 _"Jadi namanya Jung Yunho ya"_

 _"Padahal akulah yang pingsan begitu melihatnya, seharusnya akulah yang harus minta maaf"_

Gumam Jaejoong sembari memperhatikan origami angsa di tangannya.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**untuk yang binggung tentang cast nya dalam cerita ini, ini aku kasih deskripsi singkatnya...**

 **Jung Yunho as Jung Yunho (kelas 3-a) = memiliki kesialan yang tak berujung yang selalu membuatnya terluka. langganan uks**

 **Kim Jaejoong as Kim Jaejoong (kelas 1-a) = memiliki penyakit anemia dan phobia terhadap darah. menjadi pengurus uks adalah mimpinya.**

 **Kim Junsu as Kim Junsu (kelas 1-a) = sahabat terdekat Jaejoong. selalu bersama sejak Junior high school.**

 **Park Yoochun as Park Yoochun (kelas 3-a) = Sahabat Yunho sejak kecil. selalu bertiga tak terpisahkan bersama Changmin juga.**

 **Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin (kelas 3-a) = sahabat Yunho sejak kecil seperti Yoochun. pecinta makanan.**

 **enjoy**

Setelah beberapa kejadian yang menegangkan di hari pertama dimulai nya aktivitas sekolah.

Jaejoong tetap bersikukuh mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi pengurus uks, walaupun sempat bersitegang dengan Junsu yang mengkhawatirkan kondisinya, Jaejoong tetap dengan yakin dan mantab mendaftarkan diri, ia tak ambil pusing atas apapun yang akan terjadi padanya, dan dengan kegigihan serta kengototan Jaejoong itulah akhirnya Junsu pun menyetujui rencananya, dengan catatan Junsu sendiri juga ikut mendaftarkan diri.

Dan hari-hari pun Jaejoong lalui berkecimpung di ruang uks, setidaknya ia bisa bersantai jika tidak ada siswa yang butuh bantuannya.  
Oh iya, niat Jaejoong untuk meminta maaf pada Yunho pun tak ia lupakan, tetapi...

Hampir setiap hari saat mereka bertemu Jaejoong selalu berakhir dengan tak sadarkan diri. Bagaimana tidak seperti itu jika saat bertemu Jaejoong, Yunho selalu dalam keadaan terluka.

* **flashback satu minggu sebelumnya***

 **Senin Di ruang uks**

Jaejoong sedang melakukan tugas pertamanya menjadi pengurus uks.  
Saat tiba-tiba

 _Graak_

"Permisi! Sewaktu memotong rumput tadi.. "

Yunho dengan santainya langsung memasuki uks dengan lengan yang targores dan mengucurkan darahnya.

"Aku terkena sabit... " lanjut Yunho.

Jaejoong yang,melihat lengan Yunho langsung memucat dan nafasnya kembali tak beraturan.  
Hingga,kemudian...

"...ah.. "

Pingsan.

"Aaaahh! Bertahanlah"

Dengan sigap Yunho menangkap tubuh Jaejoong yang akan terjatuh.

 **Hari rabu, di uks**

Yunho datang kembali ke uks dan kali ini karena mimisan, dan kejadian yang sama pun kembali terulang, Jaejoong kembali pingsan begitu melihat Yunho. Tapi untunglah ada Junsu yang membantunya.

"Kenapa Yunho hyung bisa mimisan?"  
Tanya Junsu pada Yunho sembari membantu Jaejoong yang pingsan.

"Hehe, tadi aku makan kacang, coklat dan roti kari sekaligus.."  
Jawab Yunho sambil tertawa garing.

junsu yang mendengar alasannya hanya bisa menatap datar terhadap Yunho yang masih cengar cengir.

"Hyung seperti anak 3 tahun saja, karena banyak makan mimisan.."

 **Hari berikutnya di uks...**

"SUNBAE PENGURUS UKS.. TOLONGLAH YUNHO HYUNG!"  
Teriak beberapa teman klub sepak bola yang Yunho ikuti.

Junsu yang sama seperti posisinya kemarin (membantu Jaejoong yang lagi lagi pingsan saat melihat Yunho yang kembali terluka dan kali ini mungkin karena terjatuh saat latihan bola karena terlihat junior klubnya juga,mengikutinya ke uks)

 _"Bagaimana bisa Yunho hyung,menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang penuh kekerasan dan luka begini.. "_  
Gumam Junsu dalam hati yang lagi lagi melihat Yunho yang datang ke uks dengan tampilan yang penuh darah dan luka.

 ***flashback off***

"Aku harus minum susu 100 gelas ya suie.. "

"Atau mungkin aku harus transfusi darah saja?"

Jaejoong bergumam tentang keadaannya, ia sedih memikirkan kondisi tubuhnya yang sangat mudah sekali pingsan jika melihat darah. Ia juga merasa bersalah lantaran tidak bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan benar sebagai petugas uks.  
Dan yang lebih membuatnya sedih adalah ia belum bisa bertemu dengan Yunho sunbae karena Yunho sunbaenya itu orang yang sering terluka parah.

Junsu menatap iba Jaejoong yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, kemudian ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah origami angsa.

"Hari ini juga dia memberimu ini"  
Sambil menyerahkan origami tersebut kepada Jaejoong.

"Maaf katanya"

Jaejoong hanya bisa memandangi origami tersebut, kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu, yang ternyata kumpulan origami angsa.

"Sudah terkumpul sebanyak ini.."  
Yups , origami tersebut pemberian Yunho setiap kali ke uks, dan mendapati Jaejoong yang langsung pingsan didepannya.

 _"Aku belum minta maaf padanya.."_ batin Jaejoong dalam hati merasa sedih.  
Kemudian ia pun memutuskan sesuatu..

 _"Baiklah"_

"Hmm.. Suie.."

 ***ruang kelas 3-a***

jaejoong dan Junsu kini berdiri di depan ruang kelas Yunho.  
Ia dan Junsu mengintip di balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Yang itu, itu! Di tengah yang berkumpul didekat jendela! Yang duduk di kursi itu "  
Seru Junsu kepada Jaejoong yang mencari Keberadaan Yunho keseluruh ruang kelas tersebut.

Jaejoong memerhatikan dengan seksama orang tersebut.  
Orang yang selama ini hanya bisa ia lihat samar karena matanya yang langsung tertutup saat bertemu dengannya. Kini ia,bisa,melihat dengan jelas sosok yang selama ini ia inginkan untuk dilihatnya.

 _"Jung Yunho... orang itu ya..!,"_

Jaejoong memerhatikan, matanya yang seperti mata musang, bibirnya yang tipis membentuk senyum yang indah, rambutnya yang berwarna coklat gelap dengan kulit yang sedikit tan. Satu kata yang dapat Jaejoong ungkapkan...

 _"Tampan"_

Seketika itu juga warna merah semu semburat di wajahnya.  
Junsu yang melihat gelagat temannya ini terkikik sendiri

 _"Kau menyukainya ya Jongie? Hihihi"_

"Tunggu apa lagi? Sana segera minta maaf" ucap Junsu sambil sedikit mendorong Jaejoong untuk menghanpiri Yunho.

"Hmm, tapi Suie.. kalau ramai begini, jadi segan ke sana..."  
Ucap Jaejoong sambil sedikit tersipu malu.

"Hah?"  
Junsu hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah temannya ini, please, ia,kan hanya ingin minta maaf bukan menyatakan cinta.

"OMO! Suie.. dia melihat ke sini"  
Teriak Jaejoong.

" ini kesempatan Jongie, tunjukkan dirimu.." seru Junsu sembari mendorong tubuh Jaejoong untuk sedikit memasuki ruang kelas Yunho.

Namun saat ia hendak mendekati sosok sunbae pujaannya itu tiba-tiba seseorang yang berada didepan Yunho menjatuhkan sebuah gulungan besar, dan saat ia menggambilnya dan memikul gulungan tersebut tak sengaja ujung dari gulungan tersebut menyodok wajah Yunho yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Hupplah!"

 _DUAAAGGG_

Kepala Yunho yang terkena sodokan benda tersebut langsung mengeluarkan darah yang langsung mengucur deras. Changmin dan Yoochun yang tadi sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Yunho dengan seru pun langsung menghawatirkan Yunho.

"Hyung/Yunho"

orang yang tak sengaja menyodok Yunho juga kaget dan langsung meminta maaf kepada Yunho, ia sedikit khawatir melihat darah Yunho yang terus mengucur dari jidatnya. tapi entah karena sudah terbiasa atau karena Yunho tak bisa merasakan rasa sakit, ia terlihat biasa saja memegangi jidatnya yang berdarah.

"Nggak usah dipikirin udah biasa kok." begitulah ucapnya santai.

sepertinya kita melupakan kehadiran seseorang dalam insiden tersebut. Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang kembali tiba-tiba melihat darah yang mengucur deras dari jidat Yunho dibuat membeku di tempat. perlahan nafasnya tercekat hingga ia kesulitan bernafas, kepalanya seakan berputar dan pengelihatannya perlahan memburam hingga akhirnya ia kembali untuk kesekian kalinya pingsan setelah melihat Yunho.

"Kyaaaa.. Jongie.. bertahanlah.."

Junsu terlihat sangat panik saat berusaha menopang tubuh Jaejoong yang perlahan kehilangan keseimbangannya.

 _"Tidak... Pandanganku jadi kabur.."_ batin Jaejoong dalam hati ketika ia kesadarannya hilang, ia bisa mendengar kepanikan Junsu, tapi ia tak punya tenaga untuk sekedar membuka matanya.

dan teriakan histeris dari Junsu tersebut telah membuat seluruh siswa tak hanya di ruang kelas Yunho tapi di seluruh gedung kelas tiga tersebut melihat mereka. tak terkecuali Yunho.

ia melihat Jaejoong yang dalam keadaan pingsan di depan ruang kelasnya dengan Junsu yang kerepotan menopang tubuhnya, dengan panik Yunho langsung menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style dan berlari kearah ruang uks.

"WAAAA! TOLONG MINGGIR! MINGGIR!" teriaknya histeris mengalahkan teriakan Junsu.

"DIMANA UKSNYA...? HWAAAA... MINGGIR... MINGGIR AKU HARUS SEGERA MEMBAWANYA KE UKS"

kerumunan siswa yang tadi khawatir melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba pingsan menjadi tatapan kaget, heran dan binggung atas kepanikan Yunho yang melebihi kepanikan induk ayam saat anaknya diganggu.

Junsu yang tadi sempat panik kini memandang heran terhadap Yunho yang tiba-tiba menggendong Jaejoong dan berteriak-teriak kesetanan sambil berlari menyusuri koridor.  
tak jauh beda dari Junsu dan siswa lain, Changmin dan Yoochun juga memandang cengo terhadap kepanikan Yunho.

"Bukannya yang terluka itu kamu Yunho/ hyung" ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan, kemudian berlari mengikuti Yunho membawa Jaejoong.

dalam gendongan Yunho, Jaejoong dapat merasakan dirinya digendong oleh seseorang _._

 _"siapa...? Yunho sunbae..?"_

 _"maaf, lagi-lagi aku... "_

 _"langsung pingsan..."_

 **update cepet... soalnya mungkin minggu depan sibuk jadi hiatus sebentar...  
:D jangan lupakan untuk review ya.. **


	4. Chapter 4

Yoochun dan Changmin masih mengobati luka Yunho dalam uks. Di salah satu bilik ranjang uks, terdapat namja cantik yang bernama Jaejoong sedang terbaring lemah, disampingnya Junsu selalu Setia menemani sahabatnya yang cantik itu.  
Masih terasa betapa pingsannya Jaejoong kali ini membuat seluruh sekolah heboh.  
Bagaimana tidak heboh jika yang Yunho yang terluka malah berteriak teriak sambil menggendong Jaejoong menuju ruang uks. Sementara itu Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin mengikutinya dari belakang sambil berlari dengan paniknya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian luka Yunho sudah selesai diobati oleh duo Changmin dan Yoochun. Yunho kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu bilik ranjang uks yang tirainya tertutup menandakan ada orang yang menempatinya.

Yunho kemudian menundukkan kepalanya didepan bilik tersebut. Cukup lama ia bertingkah seperti itu hingga tirai tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan namja imut yang bermaksud untuk keluar dari dalam bilik tersebut.

 _ **Zraak**_

Junsu sedikit kaget melihat ada Yunho yang sudah berdiri di depan bilik dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Junsu kebingungan melihat aksi sunbae nya ini, ia kemudian melirik kearah duo Changmin dan Yoochun, namun mereka berdua malah mengangkat bahunya pertanda tak mengerti apa,maksud,dari Yunho.

",hmm.. Yunho hyung.."

"Mau menengoknya?"

Lama Junsu menunggu jawaban dari Yunho, hingga akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Wajah orang yang sedang pingsan, bukan untuk dilihat-lihat"  
"Oh.. begitu!"  
Yunho kemudian menyerahkan origami berbentuk angsa kepada Junsu. Kemudian berjalan keluar uks, diikuti oleh Changmin dan Yoochun.

.

.

Yoochun dan Changmin terus memperhatikan Yunho yang sedari tadi terus menekuk wajahnya, ia terlihat kesal, namun entah pada siapa. Yoochun juga penasaran dengan hubungan seperti apa yang dimiliki Yunho dengan namja cantik yang pingsan tadi, setahu ia, sahabatnya ini tidak pernah terlihat begitu peduli dengan orang lain kecuali dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Karena penasarannya memuncak ia pun menanyakannya pada Yunho.

"Yun.. kau kenal dengan namja yang pingsan tadi?" Tanya Yoochun yang kemudian ditambah Changmin yang juga sama penasarannya dengan Yoochun.

"Iya, hyung. Kau sepertinya juga kenal dengan temannya yang berpantat seksi tadi.."

Lama jeda Yunho untuk menjawab kedua sahabatnya, binggung harus menjawab apa ? karena ia memang belum berkenalan secara resmi dengan Jaejoong, gimana mau berkenalan jika setiap mereka bertemu, Jaejoong selalu dibuat pingsan oleh Yunho, ia hanya mengetahui tentang Jaejoong juga dari sahabatnya itu, walaupun tidak seluruhnya dari diri Jaejoong ia tahu.

"Aku hanya tahu sedikit saja tentang dia, dari sahabatnya, namja yang kau sebut punya pantat seksi tadi" Jawab Yunho terhadap pertanyaan kedua sahabatnya. Kemudian ia menambahkan lagi apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Namanya Kim Jaejoong siswa kelas 1-A, terus temannya namanya Kim Junsu, mereka satu kelas."

Changmin dan Yoochun terdiam menyimak ucapan Yunho yang menceritakan bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Yunho.

"Kami bertemu tak disengaja saat, aku ingin mengobati lukaku di uks. Saat itu ia baru tersadar dari pingsannya karena melihat luka sahabatnya. Dan ketika ia melihatku ia kembali pingsan seketika, bahkan sebelum mengenali wajahku, sejak saat itu kami selalu bertemu di uks dan berakhir dia pingsan duluan sebelum melihatku"

"Tunggu, Yun, kenapa ia bisa pingsan hanya dengan melihatmu ?" Yoochun sempat shock dengan pengakuan sahabatnya itu, ia berpikir inikah pesona sahabatnya yang penuh luka itu hingga dengan mudahnya ia membuat seseorang pingsan.

"Aku sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan sahabatnya tadi, yang bernama Junsu. Ia bilang jika Jaejoong mengidap anemia dan juga phobia terhadap darah, karena itu ia langsung pingsan ketika sedikit saja melihat darah" ucap Yunho.

Changmin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, teringat pertanyaan Yunho tentang phobia terhadap darah beberapa waktu lalu.

"Apakah pertanyaan Yunho hyung tentag phobia darah beberapa waktu lalu juga karena Jaejoong ?" Tanya Changmin pada Yunho.

Yunho segera menganggung pelan "Ya, aku kasihan padanya, ia memiliki penyakit yang tak memungkinkan dirinya untuk merawat seseorang yang terluka, tapi ia nekat ingin menjadi pengurus uks. Makanya aku sering bertemu dengannya."

Kedua sahabat Yuho sontak melebarkan matanya tak peraya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Yunho, makhluk bodoh darimana yang rela mempertaruhkan dirinya demi menjadi pengurus uks, padahal ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik.

"Gila..! apa yang dipikirkannya Yun, ia benar-benar nekat" ucap Yoochun penuh dengan rasa tidak percaya atas apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya ini.

"Wah, baru kali ini aku tahu makhluk yang bodohnya melebihi dirimu Hyung." Ucap Changmin.

"YAK! CHANGMINIE, aku tidak bodoh hanya sedikit sial" Kedua sahabatnya memutar malas dengan ucapan sahabatnya yang satu ini "Oleh karena itu, aku tanya padamu apakah ia bisa sembuh dari phobianya itu."

Yoochun dan Changmin menjawab serentak mendengar pengakuan Yunho.

"Ohhh" kemudian mereka berpikir sesuatu dengan penuturan Yunho tadi. Jangan-jangan sahabatnya ini sudah jatuh cinta pada si Jaejoong itu. Jika dilihat dari sikapnya sih sepertinya begitu. Yoochun dan Changmin terus bertatap tatapan seolah mengirimkan pesan tersembunyi yang mengisyaratkan bahwa sahabatnya ini telah jatuh cinta. Mereka kemudian hanya memandang Yunho lekat, dan memilih untuk membiarkan dulu sahabatnya ini, mereka memilih untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, mengingat sepertinya kisah cinta sahabatnya ini tak akan berjalan mulus akibat phobia yang diidap Jaejoong.

Yunho memandang keluar jendela kelasnya memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu tentang namja yang kini mungkin masih terbaring lemah di ruang uks.

' _Jongie ah kenapa nasib kita seperti ini'_ sesal Yunho yang mulai menyalahkan nasib dirinya dan Jaejoong.

.

.

 ***Uks***

' _Yunho...'_

' _Jangan pergi dulu...'_

' _Aku...'_

Perlahan Jaejoong sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya kembali. Ia mengerjapkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan, ia tahu ruangan apa tempatnya berada saat ini. Uks..! tentu saja, ruangan yang menjadi tempat yang sering ia kunjungi setelah menjadi pengurus uks, dan tepat yang sering ia kunjungi akibat pingsan karena melihat darah.

Ia melihat Junsu yang sepertinya tertidur di meja yang terletak disudut uks, sepertinya ia kelelahan. Well, ia tadi harus berlari-lari mengejar Yunho yang juga berlari dengan kencang menuju ruang uks. Perlahan Jaejoong berusaha untuk bangit dari ranjang tempatnya berada saat ini menuju meja tempat Junsu menundukkan kepalanya disela-sela tangannya yang juga terlipat di atas meja sambil tertidur pulas. Jaejoong dengan pelan membelai lengan Junsu untuk membangunkan namja tersebut.

"Su...Su-ie.." panggil Jaejoong dengan mentoel-toel lengan Junsu, agar namja itu segera bangun.

Junsu yang mulai terusik dari tidurnya akibat sentuhan Jaejoong, perlahan mulai membuka matanya dan menegakkan kepalanya yang tadi ia sandarkan diantara tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Hmm... Jongie..? Kau sudah sadar ?" Tanya Junsu yang kemudian masih mengucek matanya yang masih terlihat memerah akibat tertidur.

"Iya, aku baru saja sadar..!" Ucap Jaejoong yang kemudian mengedarkan kepalanya kepenjuru uks mencari sosok yang paling ingin ditemuinya ketika ia sadar, namun sepertinya kenyataan harus berkata lain pada Jaejoong, harapannya untuk bisa meminta maaf dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yunho harus kembali ia tunda, karena seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya terjadi, Jaejoong yang pingsan dan Yunho yang telah pergi meninggalkannya. Mata Jaejoong terus mengedar keseluruh ruangan, hingga ia menemukan sebuah origami angsa yang sangat familiar untuknya, tergeletak di atas kotak p3k yang berada di atas meja, di depan Junsu yang kini memandang sahabatnya itu. Seolah mengerti arti pandangan Jaejoong, Junsu kemudian menjelaskan tentang origami tersebut, walaupun ia tahu sahabatnya itu telah mengetahui dari siapa origami tersebut.

"Ini dari Yunho sunbae, ia pergi setelah membuat ini"

Jaejoong memegang origami tersebut dan memandangnya dengan pandangan sendu yang menyiratkan rasa kesedihan, peneyesalan dan juga kekhawatiran.

' _Selalu saja seperti ini.. begitu aku membuka mata'_ Batin Jaejoong yang masih terus memandangi origami yang ia pegang. Tak ingin sahabatnya berlarut larut dengan kesedihan ia kemudian menceritakan betapa hebatnya Yunho yang menggendongnya dari kelasnya menuju uks dengan sangat panik.

"Kenapa nasibku berputar-putar dengan orang ini, Su-ie..?" Jaejoong terlihat putus asa saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Jangan sedih Jongie ! Yunho sunbae, walaupun dirinya sendiri terluka tapi ia berlari dari kelasnya yang ada di lantai tiga ke ruang uks di lantai satu.. ia hebat sekali loh!" seru Junsu yang sebenarnya terlihat sedikit membesar-besarkan kronologis kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Tersadar atas apa yang baru saja di ucapkan Junsu, ia menyadari ada yang ia lupakan sejak ia bangun dari pingsannya.

 **Deg**

"Lukanya. Bagaimana dengan lukanya Yunho sunbae ?" Jaejoong langsung berteriak khawatir kepada Junsu. Ia khawatir tentang keadaan Yunho karena sebelum ia pingsan ia kembali melihat Yunho yang terluka dan megeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak dari kepalanya.

"Tak apa-apa, aku dibantu dengan kedua temannya tadi sudah mengobatinya" ucap Junsu yang berharap akan menghentikan rasa khawatir dari diri Jaejoong, namun efeknya justru sebaliknya, Jaejoong malah memandang sedih kearah Junsu, matanya terlihat semakin berkaca-kaca, dan sedikit air mata bahan sudah turun dari wajahnya.

"Su-ie, menyentuh Yunho sunbae..?" Tanya Jaejoong penuh dengan rasa iri pada sahabatnya ini yang bisa mengobati luka Yunho. Junsu yang ditatap dan diberi pertanyaan seperti itu, ia hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong dengan rasa tidak enak dan juga senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Eh...Hmm..Yah...!" Junsu menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dengan menggaruk nggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal itu. Jaejoong terlihat semakin menundukkan wajahnya dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

Tiba tiba Jaejoong memegang kedua tangan Junsu dan berucap didalam hati _'Paling tidak aku bisa minta tolong pada Suie untuk merawat luka Yunho sunbae, merawat secara tak langsung'_ begitulah ungkapan batin dari Jaejoong pada Junsu.

"Tolong yah" yang dimintai tolong sedari tadi hanya cengar cengir tak jelas. Hingga kemudian Jaejoong berteriak padanya membuyarkan senyuman aneh Junsu.

"Suie, Anemia dan Phobia itu bisa sembuh kan ?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan mengebu-gebu kepada Junsu. Sepertinya keinginannya untuk bisa merawat luka Yunho masih berkobar di dalam dirinya.

"Eh...?"

"Bisa sembuh kan..!" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada memaksa.

"I..Iya.. Bisa.." Balas Junsu pada Jaejoong. Sungguh ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya ini untuk "menyembuhkan" Phobia dan anemianya, ia tahu jika kedua penyakit itu bisa di sembuhkan tapi untuk phobia akan sangat sulit jika tidak dengan keinginan keras dari sang penderita, serta harus dibutuhkan terapi untuk kesembuhannya. Namun ia tidak mengatakan tidak muungkin pada Jaejoong, ia tidak mau jika sahabatnya itu semakin putusa asa dengan kondisinya, lagipula kemungkinan sembuhnya memang kecil tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa sembuh sama sekali kan.. kini ia hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik buat Jongie nya, ia cukup senang dengan keinginan Jaejoong tersebut, sepertinya takdir yang mempertemukannya dengan Yunho memiliki hal positif baginya.

' _Aku pasti bisa sembuh'_

' _Karena aku ingin merawat luka Yunho sunbae..'_

.

.

Keesokan harinya saat jam istirahat, seperti biasa Jaejoong dan Junsu yang tidak memiliki tugas untuk menjaga uks, melewatkan waktu istirahatnya untuk makan bekal yang mereka bawa masing-masing dari rumah.

Jaejoong perlahan membuka kotak bekalnya, dan sukses membuat takjub Junsu yang melihatnya. Apa-apaan makanan Jaejoong itu, benar-benar gila. Siapa yang mau makan makanan seperti itu. Menu makan siang Jaejoong hari ini adalah Tumis sayur-sayuran dan hati.

"Jongie, Kamu mau makan semua itu ?" tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong sambil memandang ngeri kotak bekal Jaejoong yang tak hanya agak besar dari biasanya tetapi dengan menu yang ada di dalamnya yang hanya ada tumis sayur dan juga hati saja.

"Iya, Hati ayam dan hati sapi baik untuk anemia kan..! kemarin Jongie cari di internet"

"Ayo makan" dengan semangat Jaejoong memakan bekal yang ia bawa, sementara Junsu hanya memandang ngeri melihat Jaejoong yang sangat antusias memakan bekalnya yang hanya ada hati dan sayur, lebih banyak hati sebenarnya daripada sayurnya.

Setelah agak lama memperhatikan Jaejoong yang makan bekalnya, Junsu juga mulai untuk memakan bekalnya, hingga tiba-tiba,

"Huuweeeee...! Nggak enak..." teriak Jaejoong pada Junsu, saat itu ia sudah sampai sendokan ke lima dari makannya, Junsu yang berada disampingnya hanya memandang iba Jaejoong kini, sudah ia duga sahabatnya itu tidak akan suka memakan hati dan sayuran.

Mereka tetap melanjutkan makan siang mereka dengan Jaejoong yang tetap memaksakan diri untuk memakan bekal tumis hatinya.

.

.

 ***Di ruang uks***

"APA ? TERLALU BANYAK MAKAN HATI ?"

Yunho berteriak di dalam uks ketika ia melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa, yaitu berobat ke uks. Ia cukup kaget melihat Junsu yang berada di ruang uks dan sedang menjaga Jaejoong yang sudah terbaring pingsan di salah satu ranjang uks. Ia mengira Jaejoong pingsan kembali karena melihat darah, namun setelah Junsu menjelaskan bahwa Jaejoong bukan pingsan tapi sedang tertidur, ia pun menghela nafas lega, namun kembali terkejut saat Junsu menjelaskan alasan hingga Jaejoong lemas dan tertidur di uks karena terlalu banyak memakan tumis hati, bekal yang ia buat.

"Begitu, kejadiannya. Yunho hyung tenang saja ia sudah tidur tuh" ucap Junsu menenangkan Yunho yang kini panik bukan main.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia begitu..?" Yunho yang terlihat sangat khawatir terhadap malaikat cantiknya yang melakukan tindakan nekat, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Jaejoong harus memakan Hati dan sayuran dalam porsi banyak sekaligus.

"..." Junsu terdiam sejenak memperhatikan wajah Yunho yang terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi sahabatnya yang kini sedang tertidur pulas, ia senang karena ada orang lain yang peduli pada Jaejoong selain dirinya. "Dia ingin anemia dan phobianya sembuh Yunho hyung, karena ia sangat ingin bisa merawat luka Yunho hyung."

Mendengar apa yang di sampaikan oleh Junsu, Yunho terdiam mematung seakan tak percaya tindakan yang dilakukan oleh malaikat cantiknya itu ternyata demi dirinya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegub dengan kencang melebihi biasanya, jutaan kupu-kupu seakan terbang di dalam dirinya. Ia bahagia mendengar alasan Jaejoong melakukan itu.

' _Benarkah itu malaikatku..kau melakukannya untukku?'_

Sementara itu dibalik bilik salah satu ranjang uks yang terdapat namja cantik yang masih tertidur. Sekilas bibirnya membentuk senyum bahagia, walaupun nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal sesak.

' _Yunho sunbae.. Jung yunho.. aku akan berusaha...'_

 **Tbc**

 **Sebenarnya rencana ending buat chapter ini masih lama tapi yah... karena aku rasa kepanjangan jadi aku penggal aja... hehe :D**

 **Terima kasih buat reviewnya ya readers... maaf kalau diawal updatenya sedikit-sedikit.. itu karena aku cukup kesulitan saat membuat cerita ini, karena nggak mudah ternyata merubah cerita dari manga /komik menjadi sebuah cerita seperti cerpen atau novel... hehe.. tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya.. dan aku kira sebentar lagi cerita ini akan selesai.. hehe.. :D**

 **Tunggu kelanjutan kisahnya ya.. dan jangan lupa untuk tetap review...**

 **Annyeong... ^_^**

 **Swag_25**


	5. Chapter 5

Junsu dan Jaejoong sedang menikmati makan siang mereka seperti biasanya, Jaejoong tak lagi membawa bekal hati dan sayuran berlebihan seperti kemarin, tetapi ia masih meminum susu berkalsiumnya. Ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan makan siang kali ini, mereka melakukannya di atap sekolah sambil menikmati sejuknya angin yang berhembus, tak hanya itu saja ia juga ditemani dengan Changmin yaitu teman Yunho, mereka bertemu secara tak sengaja saat akan pergi ke atap, hingga akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang bersama-sama..

 ***Flashback on***

"Jongie kita makan siang di atap saja ya.. aku bosan di kelas" Ucap Junsu yang kemudian menarik narik lengan Jaejoong agar mengikutinya.

"Okay Jongie juga bosan makan di sini"

Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi menuju atap sekolah. Saat akan menaiki tangga tak sengaja Jaejoong menabrak seseorang hingga beberapa roti yang ia bawa terjatuh. Namja berbadan tinggi tersebut hendak mengomel pada yang menabraknya hingga ia sadar siapa namja yang tengah menabraknya hingga menyebabkan roti makan siang nya terjatuh.

"Akh... maaf..." Jaejoong segera menunduk dan mulai memunguti roti orang tersebut dibantu oleh Junsu.

"Aish... kalau jalan itu liat..." ucapan Changmin terpotong setelah melihat dua namja yang sedang memunguti rotinya tersebut. "Kau.. yang pingsan didepan kelasku kemarin kan... hmmm... Jaejoong dan Junsu?"

Jaejoong dan Junsu yang telah selesai memungut roti yang terjatuh dari namja tiang listrik tersebut kemudian mengangkat wajahnya guna melihat siapa namja yang barusan tak sengaja ia tabrak. Junsu yang mengenali orang itu terkejut melihat siapa dia.

"OMO.. kau kan temannya Yunho hyung.." Ucap Junsu.

Jaejoong melihat Junsu yang terlihat kenal dengan namja tiang listrik yang baru saja ia tabrak.

"Kau mengenalnya Su-ie ?" tanya Jaejoong pada Junsu dengan rasa penasaran. Kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah namja jakung tersebut.

"Apa kau mengenalku dan Su-ie ? Siapa kau..?" Jaejoong bertanya sambil terus memperhatikan namja jakung tersebut.

"Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Namaku Changmin, Shim Changmin kelas 3-A, aku sahabat Yunho hyung, kau pasti kenal kan dengan Yunho hyung..?" tanya Changmin dengan sedikit centil pada Jaejoong, ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong dan Yunho udah saling jatuh cinta, walaupun keduanya belum pernah berbicara secara langsung.

"umm.. iya aku mengenalnya.." Ucap Jaejoong malu-malu dengan pipi yang sudah merona akibat ucapan Changmin tadi.

Changmin dan Junsu hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Jaejoong ketika Changmin menyebutkan nama Yunho, ia benar-benar sudah jatuh hati pada sunbae nya itu.

"Ah.. Aku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong, sunbae bisa panggil aku dengan Jongie saja.."

"Baiklah, kau juga panggil aku Changmin saja karena sebenarnya kita seumuran, aku ikut dua kali akselerasi saat Junior high school..."

Jaejoong dan Junsu dibuat terperangah oleh ucapan Changmin, mereka tidak mengira jika sunbaenya ini, termasuk siswa jenius.

"sepertinya tujuan kalian sama denganku, jadi, bagaimana kalau makan siang bersama di atap, jika kalian tidak keberatan tentunya."

Junsu dan Jaejoong segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "tentu saja tidak sunbae.. uhm.. Changmin.."

Dan mereka bertiga pun makan siang bersama di atap sekolah.

 ***End of Flashback***

"Jongie..mungkin kamu takut darah karena warnanya merah." Ucap Changmin yang masih memakan beberapa roti yang ia bawa, ia sudah menghabiskan roti yang ke 5 hingga saat ini dan masih terus memakan rotinya yang lain. Junsu dan Jaejoong hanya memandang takjub melihat nafsu makan sang sunbae nya ini.

"Huh ?" Jaejoong terkejut mendengar penuturan Changmin, sejujurnya ia tidak pernah tahu kenapa ia bisa phobia terhadap darah, karena sudah dari kecil ia memiliki penyakit itu.

"Eh.. tapi bukannya warna merah itu warna yang bagus ?" Junsu lalu menghitung dengan jarinya apa saja yang cantik dengan warna merah, "misalnya... mawar, bunga garbera, Rubi, kain velvet, dan juga senja yang merah.." ucap Junsu meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa warna merah itu indah.

Changmin perlahan mengarahkan dirinya di belakang Jaejoong kemudian berbisik dengan evilnya.

"Lampu merah, pemadam kebakaran, tertangkap basah, pembunuhan..." bisik Changmin di belakang Jaejoong yang secara langsung membuat sang namja cantik ketakutan dan mulai terisak pelan.

Junsu yang mengetahui gelagat Jaejoong yang akan segera meneteskan air matanya karena takut berpikir tentang sesuatu yang dapat meringankan pikiran Jaejoong. Ia sedikit menatap tajam kearah Changmin yang kini tertawa pelan di belakang Jaejoong. _'Dasar Changmin pabbo'_ umpat Junsu dalam hati kepada namja tiang listrik itu.

"HEI...HEI...HEI... merah itu... itu looohh... warna kepahlawanan!" teriak Junsu antusias agar ketakutan Jaejoong segera sirna. Sontak kedua orang tersebut menatap Junsu tak mengerti bagaimana warna merah itu menjadi warna kepahlawanan.

"Pahlawan..?" ucap Jejoong dan Changmin bersamaan karena tidak mengerti maksud Junsu.

"Iya pahlawan. Lihat saja pada film fiksi action anak-anak di tv, yang pakai kostum warna merah selalu yang paling keren, warna pembela kebenaran." Ucap Junsu dengan antusias.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya lalu berbinar sementara Changmin mendengus asal karena menganggap perkataan Junsu terlalu kekanak-kanakan.

"Oh..ya.." tiba-tiba Jaejoong berucap sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya kedepan seakan berdoa atau menonton film romantis, lebih tepatnya ia sedang membayangkan kejadian yang lalu tentan Yunho yang dengan gagahnya menggendong dirinya yang pingsan dari lantai 3 ke uks di lantai satu. _'yang paling keren'_ ucapnya dalam hati, dengan wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Junsu dan Changmin yang faham apa yang sedang dibayangkan oleh Jaejoong pun menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan aneh.

"Bukannya berbeda dari kenyataannya ya.." Changmin berbisik kepada Junsu, Junsu kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan Changmin. Ia teringat wajah panik Yunho yang sebenarnya bukan terlihat gagah tetapi terlihat sangat aneh dengan darah yang terus mengucur di wajahnya, dan Jaejoong yang dalam gendongan Yunho terlihat seperti mayat.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan sendirian tanpa didampingi Junsu, itu karena Junsu tiba-tiba saja diajak oleh Changmin ke suatu tempat. Akhirnya Jaejoong sendiri yang pergi ke perpustakaan. Di perpustakaan ia langsung mencari buku yang memberikannya informasi tentang darah.

"Darah itu sesuatu yang sangat esensial dalam hidup makhluk hidup kalau aku bisa mengerti hal itu..." Gumam Jaejoong sendiri sambil menarik sebuah buku tentang 'penjelasan mengenai golongan darah' begitu membuka buku tersebut.

"UUUHHHHHRRGGGHH.." Jaejoong menutup matanya jijik melihat buku tersebut, padahal isinya hanyalah tulisan tentang darah.

"Ayo Jongie, semangat, Jangan menyerah.. Jongie fighting!" ucap Jaejoong penuh semangat sambil memaksakan dirinya membaca buku tersebut.

Jaejoong terus membaca bukunya dengan antusias hingga suara berat seseorang menginterupsi Jaejoong yang sedang fokus membaca.

"Jaejoong.." panggil seseorang dari sebuah cela diantara buku dari rak depan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang sedikit terusik kemudian menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat suara berat yang memanggilnya tadi adalah Yunho sunbae, yang sangat ingin ditemuinya.

"Aku Yunho, ingat tidak ? kamu kelihatannya sehat !" ucap Yunho yang sedikit menonjolkan wajahnya pada cela rak buku tersebut.

"N..ne..!" balas Jaejoong dengan terbata-bata karena grogi, ia tak percaya dengan kenyataan ini. Yunho sunbae yang ia selalu rindukan kini berada di depannya dan berbicara padanya. _'Yunho sunbae ! Bohong ia ada di depan mataku..'_ teriak Jaejoong dalam hatinya yang kini merasa kegirangan.

"Umm.. Ada yang ingin kukatakan pada..." sebelum Yunho menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jaejoong langsung memotongnya. Ia teringat jika ada yang ingin ia ucapkan pada Yunho.

"Aku.. ada yang ingin kukatakan pada Yunho sunbae, kalau bisa bertemu..." Jaejoong dengan keberanian yang luar biasa mengatakan pada Yunho apa yang ingin ia katakan. Dan saat mengatakan itu pula tanpa Jaejoong ketahui dan tanpa Yunho ketahui. Jantung keduanya berdegub dengan cepat.

 **Deg..deg..deg..deg..**

 **Deg...deg...deg...deg...**

"Aku ke situ.. Tunggu di sana.."

Yunho kemudian berlari menjauhi cela tempat ia dan Jajoong bertatap muka, menghilangnya Yunho yang tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong takut dan khawatir.

' _Jangan... Jangan menghilang begini, dooong...'_ ucap Jaejoong dalam hati yang binggung mencari Yunho yang entah menghilang kemana. Namun Jaejoong tetap mengikuti perintah Yunho untuk diam ditempatnya saat ini.

Tak lama kemudian Yunho muncul dari balik Rak buku tersebut dengan sedikit berlari dan tanpa ia ketahui didepannya saat ini atau lebih tepatnya disamping kiri Jaejoong terdapat sebuah tangga lipat untuk mengambil buku yang diletakkan begitu saja di tengah lorong rak buku tersebut.

Yunho yang saking tergesa-gesanya dan sedikit tidak melihat ke depan dengan benar alias meleng, menabrak tangga lipat tersebut, hingga tangga itu terjatuh di sampingnya. Suara yang cukup keras akibat tabrakan antara Yunho dan tangga tersebut membuat Jaejoong kaget dan melihat Yunho dengan tatapan khawatir.

 **DUUUAAAGGG**

"Yunho Sunbaee!" Jaejoong berteriak dan berjalan mendekati Yunho yang kini meringkuk disammping tangga yang tadi ia tabrak dengan brutalnya.

"JANGAN KEMARI!" teriak Yunho yang menyadari keberadaan jaejoong. Ia membalikkan badannya membelakangi Jaejoong dan mencoba untuk menghentikan darahnya yang mulai mengucur dari kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya... jangan lihat aku sekarang" ucap Yunho yang masih memposisikan tubuhnya membelakangi Jaejoong, ia sadar jika keadaannya saat ini tak memungkinannya untuk menghadap Jaejoong dan berbicara dengannya. _'Kenapa jadi begini!"_ seru Yunho dalam hati.

"Tapi lukanya harus dirawat, aku bawa plaster kok" Jaejoong perlahan mendekati Yunho dan kini berdiri tepat di belakangnya, ia berusaha untuk tidak melihat darah yang merembes keluar melalui kepalanya.

Yunho yang tahu jika Jaejoong kini berdiri dibelakangnya kembali meneriaki Jaejoong agar tak berada di dekatnya.

"JANGAN ! NANTI KAMU PINGSAN LAGI!"

' _Kalau tetap begini...aku akan gagal jadi pengurus uks..!'_ ucap Jaejoong dalam hati, yang melihat penolakan yang diajukan Yunho padanya.

"Ka..kalau begitu aku tutup mata saja..!"

Jaejoong kemudian mulai mendekati Yunho dan mulai menyentuh wajah Yunho yang terluka, Yunho hanya terdiam melihat Jaejoong yang mulai menyentuh wajahnya yang berdarah.

"Tolong biarkan aku menempelkan plesternya!"

"Tolong beritahu letaknya.."

 **Deg**

' _Yunho sunbae...'_

' _Yunho'_

Jaejoong menggumamkan nama Yunho berkali kali ketika mulai menyentuh wajahnya, ia merasa senang bisa menyentuh wajah Yunho walaupun harus dengan menutup matanya karena jika ia membuka matanya ia pasti akan pingsan karena darah yang mengucur pada wajah Yunho.

 **Deg Deg**

Jantung Yunho kembali berdetak dengan kencang saat Jaejoong mulai menyentuh wajahnya yang terluka.

"Jae..." Ucap Yunho lirih, ia sudah mengetahuinya dari Junsu jika Jaejoong berusaha untuk sembbuh dari penyakitnya agar bisa mengobati dirinya. Dan melihat Jaejoong yang sekarang sedang berusaha mengobati dirinya membuatnya entahlah, tersentuh dengan tindakan Jaejoong. Ia kembali tersadar dari lamunannya saat tangan Jaejoong yang membawa plester dan satunya meraba wajahnya mulai meraba matanya.

"Itu mata... Jae.."

"Oh maafkan aku, sekitar sini ya...!" Jaejoong kemudian meraba bagian lain di wajah Yunho dan mmenempelkan plester di sana. Saat tiba-tiba tangan Jaejong memegang erat kedua tangannya yang masih berada di depan wajahnya.

 **Deg..Deg...Deg...Deg...**

Jantung Jaejoong kembali memburu saat Yunho hingga saat ini tak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suaranya.

' _Ke...Kenapa tak memberi petunjuk...'_ gumam Jaejoong sambil menetralisir detak jantungnya.

' _Aku nggak bisa ngomong nih..'_ ucap Yunho dalam hati. Ternyata Jaejoong salah menempatkan plesternya pada bibir Yunho yang otomatis membuat Yunho tak bisa memberikan aba-aba pada Jaejoong.

' _Kalau begini... aku harus membuka mata'_ Putus Jaejoong kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya pada Yunho. "Yunho..sunbae.."

Sontak, Yunho lalu mendorong dan menutup mata Jaejoong agar tak melihatnya sambil berteriak agar Jaejoong tak melihatnya dengan melepas plester yang ada di mulutnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN LIHAT!" teriak Yunho. _'sebenarnya kita sedang apa sih..!'_ gumam Yunho dalam hati yangbinggung dengan apa yang ia dan Jaejoong lakukan saat ini.

Saat Yunho memalingkan wajahnya agar Jaejoong tak melihatnya, ia melihat buku yang tadi sempat Jaejong baca dan terjatuh akibat kaget atas ulah Yunho yang menabrak tangga lipat tadi. Buku dengan Judul tentang 'Penjelasan mengenai golongan darah' ini membuat Yunho kembali teringat akan ucapan Junsu bahwa Jaejong berusaha keras untuk merawat lukanya, membuat Yunho merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong dan merasa tidak enak hati pada Jaejoong yang memang menurutnya memaksakan dirinya hanya untuk dirinya yang selalu sial.

Yunho merasa tak pantas jika harus bersanding dengan malaikat cantiknya jika malaikatnya tersebut terlalu memaksakan dirinya hingga membuatnya semakin parah. (ingat! Saat Jaejoong pingsan akibat makan tumis hati kebanyakan?) dan akhirnya ia pun memutuskan jika malaikat cantiknya akan lebih baik jika tanpa dirinya yang pembawa sial ini, dengan begitu Jaejoong tak akan memaksakan dirinya lagi.

"Sudahlah..." Ucap Yunho lirih dengan posisi yang masih membelakangi Jaejoong. "Jangan pingsan karena melihatku lagi..." "Sebaiknya jauh-jauh dari orang yang sering terluka sepertiku."

'Apa..?' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati saat mendengar penuturan Yunho, ia tidak percaya Yunho akan mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu kepadanya. Jaejoong kemudian mengepalkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk mencari penjelasa apa maksud dari Yunho.

"Eh...? A..ap..?"

Namun belum sempat Jaejoong melanjutkan perkataannya Yunho kembali berteriak kepadanya.

"KIM JAEJOONG, KAU SELALU PINGSAN GARA-GARA AKU..."

"AKU TAK SUKA ITU!"

Yunho berteriak dengan keras kepada Jaejoong, Jaejoong merasa ribuan belati tajam menghujamnya saat Yunho mengatakan itu. _'AKU TAK SUKA ITU'_ kalimat itu terus menggema di telinga Jaejoong, sungguh dirinya telah berusaha agar penyakitnya sembuh dan tidak pingsan lagi dihadapan Yunho, tapi mengapa Yunho, orang yang paling ia ingin temui dan juga orang yang menjadi semangatnya agar bisa sembuh. Dan ketika orang tersebut mengatakan hal menyakitkan itu runtuhlah harapan dan semangat Jaejoong selama ini.

"Ma...maafkan aku..!" Jaejoong berlari menjauhi Yunho dengan deraian air mata yang telah jatuh mengalir di pipinya.

' _maakan aku Jae..'_

ucap Yunho dalam hati sambil melihat punggung Jaejoong yang perlahan menjauh.

 **Tbc**

 **Yeah.. update.. dan mingggu depan bakalan terakhir untuk series ini...**

 **Sedikit hurt feeling membuat chapter ini... hehe..**

 **Keep on reading ya... dan terima kasih atas reviewnya...**

 **Annyeong..**

 **Swag_25**


	6. Chapter 6 END

***Previous Chapter***

"Sudahlah..." Ucap Yunho lirih dengan posisi yang masih membelakangi Jaejoong. "Jangan pingsan karena melihatku lagi..." "Sebaiknya jauh-jauh dari orang yang sering terluka sepertiku."

'Apa..?' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati saat mendengar penuturan Yunho, ia tidak percaya Yunho akan mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu kepadanya. Jaejoong kemudian mengepalkan tangannya dan mencoba untuk mencari penjelasa apa maksud dari Yunho.

"Eh...? A..ap..?"

Namun belum sempat Jaejoong melanjutkan perkataannya Yunho kembali berteriak kepadanya.

"KIM JAEJOONG, KAU SELALU PINGSAN GARA-GARA AKU..."

"AKU TAK SUKA ITU!"

Yunho berteriak dengan keras kepada Jaejoong, Jaejoong merasa ribuan belati tajam menghujamnya saat Yunho mengatakan itu. _'AKU TAK SUKA ITU'_ kalimat itu terus menggema di telinga Jaejoong, sungguh dirinya telah berusaha agar penyakitnya sembuh dan tidak pingsan lagi dihadapan Yunho, tapi mengapa Yunho, orang yang paling ia ingin temui dan juga orang yang menjadi semangatnya agar bisa sembuh. Dan ketika orang tersebut mengatakan hal menyakitkan itu runtuhlah harapan dan semangat Jaejoong selama ini.

"Ma...maafkan aku..!" Jaejoong berlari menjauhi Yunho dengan deraian air mata yang telah jatuh mengalir di pipinya.

' _maakan aku Jae..'_

ucap Yunho dalam hati sambil melihat punggung Jaejoong yang perlahan menjauh.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berlari dan terus berlari menuju ruang kelasnya, mengambil tasnya dan berlari lagi meninggalkan sekolah, ia hanya ingin pulang kini. Penolakan yang dilakukan oleh Yunho saat di perpustakaan tadi sangat menyakitkan hatinya.

'Kenapa ia harus memiliki penyakit ini...'

'Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Yunho..'

Pertanyaan pertanyaan seperti itu terus saja berputar-putar memenuhi pikirannya, terutama pikiran tentang penyakitnya.. jika saja ia sehat, mungkin ia bisa hanya sekedar berbicara dengan Yunho, dan ia juga tak akan mengalami penolakan dari Yunho tadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi,takdir sudah menggariskannya seperti ini dengan Yunho. Dirinya yang tak bisa tahan dengan darah, sementara Yunho yang selalu berdarah.

Jaejoong yang masih menangis sambil berlari terus saja memikirkan tentang Yunho dan juga dirinya.

'Selalu...'

'Ketika siuman di ruang uks..ada origami angsa buatan seseorang yang ceroboh..di dalam tanganku..'

'Aku senang sekali... dan perasaan itu bertambah seiring dengan bertambahnya angsa kertas..'

'yang entah sejak kapan ada di tanganku ini..'

'Sampai tak muat lagi..'

Tanpa sadar tas sekolah yang Jaejoong pegang terlepas dari gengaman tangannya, dan terjatuh. Jaejoong sembari mengusap air matanya dengan tangannya ia melihat tas terjatuh yang telah terbuka dan mengeluarkan apa yang ada didalamnya. Semua origami angsa pemberian Yunho selama ini jatuh berserakan.

Jaejoong memandang origami tersebut dan kembali bulir-bulir air mata menetes di pipi putihnya. Kemudian ia berjongkok dan mengambil kembali origami tersebut.

"Aku..." Gumam Jaejoong dengan terisak lirih.

"Ini bodoh sekali... Kenapa semuanya dibawa-bawa.."

Saat Jejoong hendak mengambil kembali origaminya yang masih berceceran di tanah. Ia melihat satu diantara origami tersebut yang terlihat bercahaya karena disinari oleh matahari.

'Ada yang bercahaya' ucap batin Jaejoong yang kemudian mengambil origami tersebut dan membukanya , dan betapa terkejutnya Jaejoong saat melihat sebuah tulisan tertulis di dalamnya.

 **Cepat sembuh yaa**

 **Deg..**

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak lebih cepat saat melihat tulisan itu, kemudian tangannya membuka origami yang lain.

 **Banyak-banyak makan sayur**

'Ini Juga' ujar Jaejoong dalam hati saat melihat tulisan yang sama dalam origami angsa yang lain. Jaejoong kemudian semakin bersemangat membuka origami lain yang masih berbentuk angsa.

 **Jangan pilih-pilih makanan**

 **Banyak-banyak kena sinar matahari, vitamin D**

'Ini Juga..' Tangan Jaejoong kemudian berhenti saat membuka origami terakhir yang tersisa. Dan seketika itu juga ia kembali meneteskan air matanya yang tadi sempat berhenti.

'Ini..'

 **Aku ingin bertemu**

Tulisan terakhir dalam origami tersebut semakin membuat air mata Jaejoong mengucur deras. Ia lalu teringat akan sosok Yunho yang memanggil namanya tadi saat di perpustakaan.

'Jaejoong..' suara Yunho yang baru saja memanggilnya saat diperpustakaan membuat Jaejoong semakin deras meneteskan air matanya hingga isakan-isakan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya yang semerah buah ceri.

' _AKU TAK SUKA ITU'_ sesaat penolakan yang dilakukan Yunho padanya kembali terngiang di telinganya, ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Yunho, sangat ingin, tetapi ia tak ingin mebuat Yunho semakin tidak suka dengan kehadirannya.

' _Yunho...aku ingin bertemu..'_ Gumam Jaejoog dalam hati, setelah membaca tulisan yang ada dalam origami angsa pemberian Yunho, Keinginan dan kebimbangan Jaejoong semakin membuncah. Ia binggung, takut, segala macam perasaan bercampur aduk dalam pikirannya kini.

' _Jung Yunho..'_ saat menyebutkan nama Yunho sambil menatap kertas-kertas lusuh yang sebelumnya terlipat cantik membentuk angsa, ia memantapkan hatinya untuk menemui Yunho, tidak peduli jika Yunho semakin tidak menyukainya, ia tidak peduli. Yang saat ini ada dipikirannya hanyalah sosok Jung Yunho dan bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa mengungkapkan perasaan yang ada dihatinya saat ini, ya.. ia menyadari kenapa hidupnya selalu berputar-putar dengan Yunho, kenapa ia selalu berdebar saat bertemu dengannya, dan kenapa ia menjadi sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, ia tahu hanya ada satu hal yang membuatnya seperti itu, ia hanya menyukai Yunho.

' _Aku ingin bertemu, aku akan menemuimu, Jung Yunho...Karena itu aku mohon tunggu aku...'_ Jaejoong kemudian berlari mencari keberadaan Yunho di seluruh penjuru sekolah, dan beruntunglah ia karena menemukan Yunho yang kini tengah berjalan di sebrang lapangan baseball berlawanan arah dengannya.

Jaejoong berlari berusaha untuk mendekati Yunho yang sebentar lari akan menghilang dari pandangannya, ia berlari menerobos lapangan baseball dengan beberapa siswa yang tegah berlatih didalamnya, ia nekat menerobos lapangan tersebut, karena itu cara tercepat untuk sampai ke tempat Yunhonya berdiri.

"JUNG YUNHO" Jaejoong berteriak memanggil nama Yunho, saat dirasa jaraknya berada tidak terlalu jauh dari Yunho, tapi tetap saja ia masih berada di tengah lapangan baseball yang luas.

Dan tanpa Jaejoong sadari, sebuah bola dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa mendekat mengarah kearah Jaejoong, Jaejoong tak tahu dan sibuk meneriaki nama Yunho. Saat Yunho melihat ke arah Jaejoong betapa terkejutnya ia menyadari sebuah bola dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa siap untuk menghantam malaikat manisnya, sementara sang malaikat terus meneriaki namanya tanpa mengetahui laju bola yang mengarah padanya.

Akhirnya dengan langkah kaki seribu, Yunho berlari menuju tempat Jaejoong saat ini sambil berteriak tentang bola yang akan menghantam kepala Jaejoong.

"AWASS! BAHAYAAAA!" setelah sampai pada tempat Jaejoong berada Yunho dengan segera merengkuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya agar ia terhindar dari hantaman bola, dan..

 **BUAAAGGG**

Bola tersebut menghantam Yunho tepat diwajahnya, dan dapat dipastkan seketika itu juga wajah Yunho yang terkena hantaman Bola mengeluarkan darah. Sementara itu Jaejoong yang terlihat kaget dalam pelukan Yunho, terdiam dan mengingat perkataan Junsu dan Changmin tentang darah.

' _..Warnanya pahlawan..'_

Jaejoong menyadari satu hal yang kini ada dalam pikirannya. Yunho telah menyelamatkannya dari bola baseball itu, Yunho berdarah demi menyelamatkan dirinya, Yunho pahlawan dirinya, orang yang selalu menolongnya ketika pingsan, menggendongnya dari lantai tiga ke lantai satu, selalu memberinya nasihat melalui origami burung angsa itu, dan kini ia yang berdarah karena menyelamatkannya. Yunho adalah pahlawannya, pahlawan dari seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Menyadari bahwa wajahnya mulai berdarah Yunho dengan segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong dan hendak pergi menjauh dari Jaejoong sebelum.

"Aahh... Celaka ! Lagi-lagi, pasti akan.." belum sempat Yunho meneruskan ucapannya dan hendak beranjak pergi, Jaejoong dengan segera berteriak marah padanya dan memegang lengan Yunho mencegahnya pergi.

"KENAPA HARUS DITERIMA PAKAI MUKA SIH !? Makannya jadi beginikan.." teriak Jaejoong sambil sedikit menyentuh wajah Yunho yang berdarah. Kini Jaejoong melihatnya saat berdarah, dan tidak hanya itu Jaejoong juga menyentuh wajah Yunho yang terluka, Yunho hanya terpaku melihat perubahan dari Jaejoong, tak seperti biasanya Jaejoong akan segera pingsan saat melihat Yunho yang terluka, kini ia menatap Yunho dengan sadar dan mulai menghentikan pendarahan di wajahnya dengan sapu tangannya.

"Eh.. Jaejoong-ah.."

"Heum..?" Balas Jaejoong yang kini sibuk membersihkan darah Yunho dari wajahnya.

"Kok Kamu nggak pingsan ? Akh.." Yunho sedikit meringgis saat Jaejoong tanpa sengaja menyentuh bagian yang terluka sedikit keras.

Jaejoong masih terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Yunho, ia bergumam dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ung.."

'Ini warna yang melindungiku...

"Tidak apa-apa kok.."

'Warna yang baik dan lembut'

"Karena ..." Jaejoong kemudian memperlihatkan sapu tangannya yang kini berlumuran darah Yunho ke arah Yunho.

"Ini warnanya Yunho sunbae yang kusuka..!" Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis dihadapan Yunho, sedikit air mata menetes dipipinya, ia bahagia karena hal yang paling diinginkannya saat ini yaitu untuk bisa berbicara pada Yunho tanpa ada insiden ia pingsan telah terkabul. Phobianya terhadap darah kini telah hilang karena seorang Jung Yunho, Pahlawannya.

Sementara itu Yunho terpaku mendengar penjelasan dari malaikat cantiknya itu, bukan penjelasannya yang membuat terpaku melainkan pernyataan cintanya. Jaejoong tadi menyatakan cinta padanya kan. Dan seketika itu juga...

 **JROOOTT**

"KYAAA ! YUNHO SUNBAE !" Jaejoong berteriak melihat Yunho yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan darah dari lubang hidungnya.

Yunho tiba-tiba mimisan seketika setelah itu, mungkin ia terlalu senang dengan pernyataan cinta sang malaikat, dan juga senang karena takdir tak lagi mempermainkan mereka kini.

Dan sejak saat itu di uks, Jaejoong seperti menjadi perawat khusus untuk Jung Yunho yang datang hampir tiap hari.

 **Fin**

 **Need Epilogue ?**

 **Thanks buat yang setia membaca series YunJae 01 dari Swag_25, nantikan karya-karya Swag yang lainnya ya..**

 **Annyeong ^-^**

 **Swag_25**


	7. Chapter 7 EPILOG

Di sebuah ruangan kesehatan sekolah, terlihat seorang namja cantik yang sedang mengobati luka seseorang yang terjatuh saat pelajaran olahraga. Dengan hati-hati ia memberikan pertolongan pertama pada siswa tersebut, kemudian membalut lukanya.

"Nah sudah selesai, sekarang kau bisa lanjutkan aktivitasmu." Jaejoong kemudian membereskan perlengkapan p3knya dan segera mengembalikannya ke dalam rak yang berada di ruang tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Jae." Ucap siswa tersebut yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Jaejoong.

"Sama-sama." Jaejoong tersenyum dengan menawannya.

Yah, akibat beberapa peristiwa yang melibatkannya dengan Yunho beberapa minggu lalu, kini Jaejoong telah aktif menjadi anggota pengurus uks seperti yang diinginkannya dulu. Bagaimana dengan phobianya? Ia telah dinyatakan sembuh dari phobianya terhadap darah beberapa minggu yang lalu. Jadi setelah peristiwa mengharukan antara dirinya dan Yunho, Ia ditemani oleh Yunho memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter dan ia positiff telah sembuh dari phobia darahnya. Jaejoong jangan ditanya tentu saja ia sangat senang mengetahui phobianya telah sembuh, namun sayang anemia yang dideritanya masih tetap bersarang ditubuhnya, sehingga ia pun tidak boleh terlalu banyak melakukan aktivitas yang membuatnya lelah, dan setiap pagi tak lupa pula ia mengkonsumsi vitamin penambah darah, Yunho sendiri selalu memperhatikan asupan makan Jaejoong dan tak lupa pula mengingatkan jika Jaejoong lupa meminum vitaminnya.

Jadi bagaimana dengan hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong ?

Well, mereka kini berstatus sebagai pasangan paling serasi di sekolah mereka. Dan Yunho sangat senang akan hal itu, kini angan-angannya untuk menjadi kekasih Jaejoong terkabul, dan tidak ada lagi insiden Jaejoong yang pingsan saat melihat Yunho yang berdarah. Bicara soal Yunho, ya jangan salah sifat ceroboh ditambah kesialannya masih mengakar pada dirinya, jadi dia tetap mempertahankan prestasinya sebagai pengunjung uks no.1 di sekolahnya. Lagipula ia juga akan sering-sering berada di uks sekolahnya karena ia tidak mau jika Jaejoong harus berada di sana dengan para siswa yang terkadang berpura-pura terluka hanya untuk bisa bertemu dan diobati oleh Malaikat cantik di uks.

Jaejoong kini dikenal sebagai malaikat penyembuh oleh beberapa siswa disekolahnya, tak heran ketika jadwal Jaejoong untuk menjaga uks, pintu uks selalu penuh dengan siswa-siswa dari berbagai kelas yang ingin diobati oleh sang malaikat cantik, banyak juga yang jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong dan menyatakan perasaannya padanya, namun semuanya selalu Jaejoong tolak dengan berkata.

"Maaf, aku sudah punya kekasih."

Seperti itu, sambil senyum merekah yang tak luntur dari wajahnya, sementara itu yang perasaannya ditolak tidak merasa marah atau tersinggung, dan malah merasa senang karena sang malaikat tersenyum padanya.

.

.

Setelah selesai mengobati siswa terakhirnya yang terluka Jaejoong kini duduk sendirian di dalam ruangan uks. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terpajang atas pintu uks. Waktu sudah sangat sore dan sebentar lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah pintu uks dan menghela nafas dalam, hari ini sang kekasih belum datang ke uks, padahal seharusnya ia sudah diobati oleh Jaejoong yang entah terkena luka dari mana.

Tak lama kemudian pintu uks berdenyit terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang Jaejoong nantikan kehadirannya, tapi tunggu, ada yang salah dengan kekasihnya ini. OMG ! Yunho yang kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan menggendong seekor kucing berwarna abu-abu yang lucu, seragamnya sudah compang camping kotor di beberapa bagian, rambutnya yang biasanya rapi kini berantakan dan terdapat beberapa helai rambut dan ranting pohon tersangkut diatasnya, dan seperti biasa terdapat luka cakaran dan memar yang ada di tangan, leher serta wajahnya, oh dan jangan lupakan cara Yunho memegangi punggungnya yang sepertinya terdapat memar atau luka juga di dalam sana.

Jaejoong yang kaget dengan kondisi Yunho segera menyuruh Yunho untuk duduk di sampingnya, mengambil kotak p3k dan dengan hati-hati mulai mengobati luka cakaran dan goresan yang ada di lengan, leher dan wajah Yunho.

"Yunnie.. kenapa lagi eoh..? kok bisa seperti ini ?" tanyanya pada Yunho dengan tangan yang masih telaten membersihkan dan mengobati luka Yunho.

"Umm.. akh.. tadi aku melihat dia.." Ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk kucing yang tadi ia bawa. "..sedang terjebak di atas pohon, jadi aku menolongnya turun, tapi ketika ia sudah dalam gendonganku dan aku berusaha turun ia tiba-tiba histeris dan mencakar serta menggigitku boo.."

Jaejoong masih memberikan obat pada beberapa luka Yunho, dan menutupnya dengan plester jika lukannya terlalu dalam. Setelah selesai ia memandanggi seekor kucing dengan warna abu-abu yang tadi Yunho bawa. Kucing itu kini berada diatas meja dan sibuk menjilati bulu-bulunya. Jaejoong menjulurkan tangannya dan mulai membelai kucing tersebut, sang kucing pun menghentikan jilatan pada bulunya dan mulai meliuk-liukkan badannya mendekati tangan Jaejoong sambil mengeong. Jaejoong sedikit tertawa kecil saat memainkan tangannya kepada si kucing. Yunho yang hanya menyaksikan interaksi dua makhluk hidup dihadapannya ini hanya bisa tersenyum karena baginya melihat Jaejoongnya yang tersenyum indah merupakan kebahagiaannya.

"Yunnie... Kucing ini menggemaskan lihatlah dia, ooww.. cute."

Yunho hanya tersenyum sambil berkata didalam hati _'Kau Lebihmenggemaskan boo..'_ Yunho kemudian ikut menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengikuti Jaejoong membelai si kucing, namun sayangnya kucing tersebut segera menjulurkan cakarnya dan mencakar tangan Yunho.

"Aw.." jerit Yunho kesakitan saat si kucing menancapkan cakar dan mengoyak sedikit tangan Yunho.

"Aku rasa ia tidak suka padamu Yunnie.. hahaha." Jaejoong hanya bisa tertawa menyaksikan saat si kucing dengan kecepatan secepat kilat mecakar tangan Yunho yang terjulur padanya. Ia kemudian dengan segera mengambil kembali obat yang ia masukkan dalam kotak p3k yang masih tergeletak di meja lalu mengobati kembali tangan Yunho yang terkena cakaran si kucing.

"Dia benar-benar kucing yang tak tahu terima kasih, padahal aku tadi dengan susah payah sudah menolongnya."

"Hehehe.. ia sangat lucu, apa boleh aku bawa pulang Yunnie? Aku ingin memeliharanya."

"Bawa saja boo, aku rasa ia tidak ada yang punya." Balas Yunho sambil melihat di sekeliling leher kucing tersebut dan melihat tidak adanya kalung yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Yeii, aku akan memanggilnya Jiji."

Jaejoong kemudian berdiri untuk menyimpan kembali kotak p3knya, belum jauh langkah kakinya melangkah Jeajoong tiba-tiba terhuyung, kaki jenjangnya seakan tak mampu untuk menopang tubuhnya dan akan membuat pantat indahnya mencium lantai uks yang dingin, Jika Yunho yang saat itu sedang mengawasi gerak gerik kekasihnya itu segera menopang tubuhnya.

 **BRAK**

"BOO..!"

Yunho sukses menangkap kekasihnya sebelum tubuh indahnya mencium lantai uks yang dingin dan membenturkan kepalanya.

"Yunnie.." Ucap Jaejoong lemah ketika menyadari tubuhnya telah berada dalam dekapan sang kekasih.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Boo? Tidak ada yang terluka?" Yunho dengan cemasnya mengecek seluruh tubuh kekasihnya takut jika terbentur sesuatu.

Jaejoong yang merasa sudah lebih baik segera berusaha untuk berdiri tegak dan meyakinkan Yunho bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yunnie.. Cuma sedikit pusing.. Gwaenchana.."

Yunho yang sejak tadi telah memperhatikan wajah sedikit pucat kekasihnya itu yakin jika kekasihnya itu tidak baik-baik saja, pasti dia kecapekan dan belum meminum obat anemianya.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Boo !" Ucap Yunho sambil menyentuh wajah Jaejoong yang memucat.

"Kau pasti belum meminum obat tambah darahmu kan ? lalu apa kau juga belum makan siang dari tadi?"

Jaejoong menikmati setiap sentuhan Yunho pada wajahnya, kekasih beruangnya itu memang selalu berlebihan jika menyangkut tentang dirinya. Tetapi kali ini memang kesalahan ada pada dirinya, karena sejak tadi ia terlalu sibuk mengobati luka siswa siswi yang datang ke uks hingga ia lupa jika dirinya belum memakan bekal makan siangnya dan meminum obatnya. Wajar saja jika kini kondisinya sedikit drop.

"Tadi aku terlalu sibuk mengobati siswa yang datang, jadi lupa makan siang." Ucapnya sambil menatap Yunho dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya.

"Aigoo! Sudah berapa kali Yunnie bilang kalau BooJae harus menjaga kondisi tubuh BooJae eoh?"

Yunho memegang kedua pipi Jaejoong, memposisikan dahinya agar sejajar dengan dahi Jaejoong dan menatap lembut mata doe indah milik BooJaenya.

"Jangan ulangi lagi ne.. ! BooJae boleh menolong yang lain, tapi jangan lupakan kesehatan Boojae sendiri, Arra..!"

"Ne.. Yunnie, Jongie janji gak bakal lupa minum obat dan makan lagi.."

Mereka saling tersenyum manis dengan Yunho yang melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Jaejoong. Yunho kemudian merebahkan Jaejoong di salah satu ranjang pasien uks, mengambil bekal makan siang Jaejoong dalam tasnya, kemudian memdudukkan kembali dirinya disamping Jaejoong.

"Sekarang BooJae makan, lalu minum obat ya.. jja, Yunnie suapi.."

"Aku bisa sendiri Yunnie.."

Jaejoong mencoba untuk mengambil alih bekalnya yang sudah ditangan Yunho dengan sendok berisi nasi yang diarahkan ke bibir cheri Jaejoong.

"Sudah, BooJae diam saja ya.. biar Yunnie yang suapi. Jja makan.."

Jaejoong tak punya pilihan lain untuk menolak keinginan Yunnie bearnya. Wajahnya pun bersemu kemerahan karena terpesona oleh perhatian Yunho. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan sendok yang berisi makanan itu ke mulutnya.

 **Hup**

"Ahng..."

Jaejoong sedikit tersedak karena Yunho tak sengaja memasukkan sendok terlalu dalam masuk ke dalam mulut Jaejoong.

"Yunnie hati 'nyam' hati donk kalau nyuapinnya...'nyam'"

"Mian BooJae tadi Yunnie tergesa-gesa nyuapinnya..." Yunho kemudian mengambil kembali makanan yang ada di kotak bekal dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Jajoong. Tapi entah Jaejoong yang ngemut sendoknya kekencengan, atau bibir sexy nya yang menempel pada sendok dengan sensual, hingga jantung Yunho berdetak lebih cepat dan pikiran-pikiran aneh pun terlintas dalam otaknya.

 **Glup**

Yunho menelan ludahnya agak kasar ketika melihat Jaejoong yang menjilat sisa makanan pada sendok. Dan tiba-tiba ia menampilkan smirk yadongnya . ia lalu meletakkan bekal Jaejoong di meja. Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba melihat Yunho berhenti menyuapinya dan meletakkan bekalnya di meja, membuatnya bertanya tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Yunhonya.

"Yunnie kenapa kok berheenti nyuapin Joongie..?"

"..." tanpa suara Yunho masih setia memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang kini terlihat imut dimatanya. Tatapannya turun dari mata hitam besar Jaejoong lalu terhenti pada bibir merah merekah semerah ceri. Tetap memandangnya lekat bibir yang kini agak sedikit terbuka karena Jaejoong masih heran melihat kelakuan Yunnienya itu.

' _Damn! Aku ingin mencicipi bibir merah itu, apakah rasanya manis seperti buah ceri?'_

Yunho terus memperhatikan Jaejoong lebih tepatnya bibirnya dengan pikiran yadong yang terus berputar di otaknya.

"Yunnie gak mau ya nyuapin Joongie? Kan udah aku bilang kalau Joongie bisa kok makan sendiri. Yunnie sih me..."

 **Braaaaaaaaaaak**

Secara tiba-tiba Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong hingga terjatuh ke ranjang tempat jaejoong duduk mengistirahatkan dirinya. Yunho lalu menindih tubuh Jaejoong dengan tubuhnya dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Jaejoong.

"Yu..Yuunnie.. apa yang...?"

"Boo.." Yunho memanggil nama Jaejoong dengan nada berat dan mendesah sambil matanya yang terus melihat kearah bibir merekah Jaejoong.

"Yun.." Jaejoong yang telah mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho, kemudian memejamkan matanya perlahan sambil sedikit mendekat ke wajah Yunho.

Yunho tak mensia-siakan respon kekasihnya , ia segera menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir merah merekah Jaejoong. Bibirnya perlahan bergerak lincah di atas bibir Jaejoong, Yunho dengan perlahan menjilat bibir ceri yang tadi membuatnya penasaran akan rasanya.

Seakan tak puas hanya menjilat bibir Jaejoong, ia lalu mengulum bibir bawah dan atas Jaejoong dengan bergantian. Tak disangka pula oleh Yunho, Jaejoong juga melakukan hal yang sama pada bibir tipis Yunho.

"AHHMMNN...NNGHHH..."

Merasakan lampu hijau dari kekasihnya, ia mulai menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong hingga mengakibatkan ia mendesah dan bibirnya terbuka, membuka akses bagi Yunho untuk mengeksplor bagian dalam mulut Jaejoong. Mengecek semua penghuni yang ada di dalamnya.

"MHMMMPCKCKCPK..HNGMMNCNGKPCK..."

Jaejoong kian mendesah nikmat ketika lidah Yunho mulai mengajak lidahnya untuk menari bersama. Tangan Yunho pun tak tinggal diam, ia mulai meraba-raba dada berisi Jaejoong, mencari sesuatu yang menonjol dibalik seragam sekolahnya yang sudah terbuka sebagian kancingnya karena ulah Yunho. Tangan satunya mulai meraba bagian bawah Jaejoong yang mulai sedikit menonjol. Membuka resleting celannya dan perlahan memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana Jaejoong mencari sesuatu yang sudah mengeras dan perlahan mengurutnya hingga menghasilkan desahan nikmat dari sang pemilik.

"NGHN.. MMHHHMMPCCKKK...NNGHN..."

Seakan tuli akan desahan Jaejoong , Yunho mulai mengocok dengan keras burung kecil Jongie, hingga yang punya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka ketika sesuatu yang hangat akan keluar dari lubang kecil itu.

"NGGHHHNNN.. Yuunnnnnhh...Ada yang mau keluar...NNGGGHHH..."

Yunho makin mempercepat kocokannya hingga kekasihnya itu mendesah keras.

"AAAHHHHHHHH..."

"HOSH..HOSH..HOSSHH..Yunnie~"

Jaejoong mengambil nafas dengan ngos ngosan, tenaganya habis seolah anemia nya kembali. Mata sayunya menatap Yunho yang kini mulai kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Jaejoong.

"Boo~.. boleh aku melakukannya..?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong dengan sedikit mendesah dan menggesekkan Juniornya yang sudah membesar dan masih terbalut celana dengan Junior Jaejoong yang masih terkulai lemas akibat orgasme yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Ngghhhhh~... Yuuunnhh.." Jaejoong tak kuasa menahan desahannya atas kelakuan yunho. Kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menunduk malu.

Yunho dengan perlahan menarik celana Jaejoong yang masih tersisa pada setengah kakinya. Kemudian sambil kembali meraup bibir Jaejoong, jari jari lincah Jaejoong mulai mengelus pelan rectum Jaejoong yang mulai berkedut. Dengan pelan ia mulai memasukkan satu jarinya.

Jaejoong mendesah ketika satu jari Yunho mulai memasuki rectumnya, dan mulai mengin out kan jarinya tersebut.

"ANGHHNNN..Yunnhh.."

Yunho kemudian menambah jari yang memasuki rectum Jaejoong. Hingga kini tiga jari Yunho sukses mengobrak abrik rektum Jaejoong.

"AKKKHHHHHHH... Sakit Yunn.." Jaejoong menggeliatkan badannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan tangannya berusaha untuk melepaskan tautan jari Yunho dengan rectum nya.

"Tenang Boo, sebentar lagi tidak akan sakit.." Yunho kemudian menciumi dada Jaejoong dengan jari yang masih mencari titik ternikmat dalam rektum Jaejoong.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH~..Yunh.. di sana.. enak..."

Jaejoong mendesah nikmat ketika jari Yunho menemukan titik ternikmat itu dan menyodoknya dengan bringas.

"AHH...AHH..AH... " Desahan Jaejoong semakin menggila ketika Yunho mempercepat sodokannya dalam rektum Jaejoong ditambah bibirnya yang masih mengigit, menghisab dan menjilat nipple Jaejoong yang mengeras.

Yunho yang tak tahan melihat wajah keenakan sang kekasih serta desahan kenikmatan yang dikeluarkannya. Perlahan membuka celannya dan mengeluarkan Juniornya yang sejak tadi sudah mengeras dan mengeluarkan sedikit pre cum di ujungnya.

Yunho kemudian mengeluarkan jarinya dan memposisikan Juniornya di depan rektum Jaejoong yang telah memerah akibat sodokan Yunho

Jaejoong yang merasa apa yang membuatnya nikmat menghilang, memandang Yunho dengan mata sayunya serta tatapan jika ia masih menginginkannya.

"Yunnhh~"

"Boo~.. aku masukkan ne..!" ucap yunho yang mulai menyentuhkan ujung juniornya dengan mulut rektum Jaejoong.

"Ne.. Tapi pelan-pelan ne Yunnie.."

"Pasti.. tahan ne.." ucap Yunho yang mulai melebarkan kaki Jaejoong dan mengkalungkan tangan Jaejoong pada lehernya.

Yunho pun bersiap memasukkan juniornya yang mengeras, hingga tiba-tiba..

 **BRAAAKKKK...!**

"JOOONNNGGGIIIEEE...! AYO PULANG.."

Suara seperti bebek tiba-tiba terdengar dengan pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar. Dilanjutkan dengan suara cempreng yang menggema mengikuti suara bebek tersbut.

"YUNNHOOO HYUUNNGG.. ayoo pulang.."

Yoochun yang berdiri diantara Junsu dan Changmin segera menyadari apa yang terjadi di dalamnya dengan segera menutup mata Junsu dan Changmin.

"YAK.. YUN.. BISA TIDAK KAU MENGUNCI PINTU JIKA INGIN MELAKUKAN 'ITU'"

"YAK! SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTERIAK KENAPA KALIAN MENDOBRAK PINTU SEPERTI ITU.. TAK TAHU SITUASI.."

"AISHH, terserah kaulah, cepatlah pakai celanamu dan Jaejoong.."

"CK.. Pengganggu.."

Yunho kemudian memakai kembali celananya, sesekali mendesah melihat juniornya yang masih membesar karena belum terpuaskan. Beda lagi dengan Jaejoong yang sejak mendengar suara Junsu, sudah menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam selimut, sambil perlahan memakai kembali celana serta kemejanya yang sudah awut-awutan.

Yoochun dengan perlahan melepaskan tangannya pada wajah Junsu dan Changmin, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dalam uks. Diikuti oleh Junsu dan Changmin.

"Kenapa sih hyung mataku pake ditutup segala, aku kan juga pingin lihat Joongie dan Yunho hyung make out.." Protes Changmin.

 **PLAKK**

Yoochun langsung memukul kepala Changmin, yang mulai berbicara ngawur.

"Kau masih dibawah umur Changmin-ah.."

Junsu masih tak berkomentar dan menatap Jaejoong yang wajahnya memerah dengan bibir bengkak, serta bercak merah yang sedikit terlihat di leher mulusnya.

"Joongie..." Ucap Junsu..

"Kamu..."

Jaejoong berdebar menunggu akhir dari ucapan Junsu.

"Sakit..?"

 **GUBBRRRAAKKK**

Jaejoong dan yang lain sudah was-was menanti pertanyaan Junsu, melotot heran dengan orang didepannya tersebut. Aigoo.. Junsu terlalu polos ne..

"Ti..ti..dak kok Su-ie.." Jawab Jaejoong sambil sedikit melirik Yunho yang memanyunkan bibirnya. Ternyata Yunhonya masih kesal dengan kelakuan para sahabatnya itu.. ia pun tersenyum manis. Kemudian menggendong Jiji dan mendekati Yunho yang berdiri di pojok ruangan. Ia kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga Yunho.

"Kita lanjutkan di rumah Joongie ne.. 3" kemudian mencium lembut pipi Yunho. Dan tiba-tiba..

 **CRASSSHHH**

"AAAAKKKHHHHHH..."

"YUNNIEEE..."/ "YUNHO"/ "YUNHO HYUNG"

Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin berteriak ketika melihat Jiji dengan sadisnya mencakar hidung Yunho hingga berdarah. Jiji lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jaejoong dan dengan santai nya melenggangkan kakinya pergi dari ruang uks meninggalkan keempat orang yang sibuk membantu Yunho mengobati lukanya.

Hahhh.. hidup yang menyenangkan sekaligus mendebarkan.. :D

 **~FIN~**

 **See You In the next YunJae story... ^_^**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Semua yang telah membaca, mendukung, memberi vote, dan mereview karya ff pertama dari Swag_25 dengan cerita YunJae Series ini..**

 **Serta para pembaca yang baru membaca karya ini di kedepannya...**

 **Jangan lewatkan karya Swag_25 selanjutnya..**

 **Annyeong.. ^_^**


End file.
